


Reprimand

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Borg - Freeform, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly discovers Jean-Luc went on a mission without informing her, and she is not pleased.**SPOILERS FOR STAR TREK PICARD** Based on the short trailer released at SDCC.





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be spoilers.

Retired Admiral Jean-Luc Picard sat behind his temporary desk and pondered everything he had been told in recent days, including the revelations from both Annika and Hugh. It was a lot to take in, and a lot to think about. Naturally, both Annika and Hugh felt a strong sense of loyalty to him - but to _Locutus_ , and not to Jean-Luc Picard. Jean-Luc shuddered when he thought of all those Borg he had met in recent days who called him Locutus. To them, he was a cured version of Locutus and not Jean-Luc Picard who had been cured from being Locutus.

Jean-Luc was brought out of his thoughts by an incessant dinging in his make-shift office. He frowned. _Where was that noise coming from?_ With a start, he realised it was the communications unit and he hastily stabbed the answer button, projecting the image onto the wall in front of him. He swallowed when he saw that the caller was his wife, and she did _not_ look happy with him.

Beverly Picard pursed her lips and the corners of her mouth nearly turned up when she saw her husband’s sheepish grin. _“Jean-Luc Picard, what is the meaning of this?!”_

“Er, I can explain, dear...you see.....” He trailed off and looked at his desk. “Sorry,” he lamely offered.

 _“I had to learn from_ Annika _that you were off on some kind of mission to.....save the_ Borg?! _Are you out of your mind? Why didn’t you tell me? Or called Will? I_ know _you didn’t ask Annika for her help. She said she stumbled onto you via Hugh. And....you’re with a young girl?”_

“Yes, ah...” Jean-Luc spread his arms out with his palms splayed. “You see, my love, the girl....”

 _“I know. The girl has DNA from Locutus in her,”_ She held up he hand before Jean-Luc could speak. “ _And_ yes _, I know you didn’t sleep with the Borg Queen or any other female Borg back then. Besides, her age is all wrong, even if they used a maturation chamber._

“You’re not upset that I have a daughter?” Beverly sighed.

 _“_ You _don’t have a daughter. Locutus does. But no, it doesn’t bother me. Does she have Borg implants?”_ Jean-Luc shrugged.

“None visible, but I think she has Borg nanites in her.” Beverly raised her eyebrows at her husband.

 _“And you didn’t think that the doctor who is the most informed about the Borg and their implants should be asked to take a look at her or help?”_ Jean-Luc looked at his desk again.

“Well...this hasn’t exactly been sanctioned by Starfleet.” Beverly rolled her eyes. 

_“I know that too. I’ve also been contacted by the Admiralty asking me if I knew the location of my husband. Imagine my surprise when I told them as far as I knew you were working on the harvest and I was informed that you had turned over operations to your assistants and were no longer there and that you had been to Starfleet Headquarters asking for help and were denied. Jean-Luc, don’t_ do _that to me!”_

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would approve.”

 _“I....”_ Beverly sighed. “ _As a Starfleet officer, I should be upset with you and I should be informing my superiors where you are. But as your wife...I’m very proud of you. Besides, technically, you still outrank me.”_ Jean-Luc snorted. 

“I miss you.”

_“I miss you too. And that’s why I’m about to take a sabbatical and come to you. Annika sent me instructions on how to find you and to come in a non-federation ship as well as what medical supplies I might need.”_

“You...you are?” 

_“Can’t leave you alone out there. Besides, Annika said they could use a doctor familiar with Borg implants who didn’t want to dissect them.”_ He chuckled.

“Ah, the real reason you’re joining me.” 

_“And I need to meet this...I don’t know, is she my step-daughter?”_ Jean-Luc shrugged. 

“I don’t know either. She’s part of me, but she isn’t _me._ She doesn’t call me Dad or anything like that.” Jean-Luc smiled “I love you. Travel safe, my love.” 

_“I love you too. Picard out.”_ The projection turned off and Jean-Luc returned to his seat pondering his wife. How _had_ he wound up with such a wonderful woman in his life?


End file.
